


Stairway to Heaven

by johnwick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: Baekhyun has an unusual phobia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i hate alessia.............

Kyungsoo curses under his breath.

Baekhyun, too engrossed in his game of Good Pizza Great Pizza, doesn’t bother looking up. “S’wrong, babe?”

“Elevators under maintenance. We gotta take the stairs.”

With a startled  _ ‘fff’ _ Baekhyun scrambles to catch his phone before it hits the ground. “Say what now?”

“Come on, it’s probably the only time I get any exercise this year.”

Kyungsoo makes his way towards the staircase, pace slow so his boyfriend can catch up. But Baekhyun doesn’t make a move to follow him. His legs have turned into limp noodles at the sight of those steps. “Actually, Soo, I think I left my phone back in the library, I better go get it. Don’t want anybody taking it and selling all your nudes!”

Kyungsoo turns around, perplexed. “But you're holding your phone.”

“Oh, ahaha,” Baekhyun scratches his head and walks backwards, step by step putting more distance between himself and Kyungsoo— and those damn stairs. “I meant my wallet, not my phone, silly me. Anyway—”

“Baekhyun what’s going on?” Kyungsoo starts walking back to him. “Do you not want to come back to mine? You’re the one who suggested that ‘we’re so gonna have crazy monkey sex tonight’. Actually, why do I let you get away with half the things you say?” He mumbles the last part to himself in vain.

“Who says we can’t have crazy monkey sex right here…?”

The rest of Baekhyun’s sentence, all his thoughts, die at the sight of his boyfriend’s crossed arms and pulled brows. He withers under that glare.

There’s no point hiding anything from Kyungsoo really, no one ever could. He was a bloodhound that sniffed out secrets. It’s a wonder Baekhyun has managed to get this far without him finding out about his secret. Maybe love made Kyungsoo blind.

Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip and falls into a mental blackhole. So this is how it ends. Baekhyun supposes his boyfriend was bound to find out sooner or later, he might as well come clean now.

“Okay, you’re gonna think I’m weird…”

“More than I already do?” Kyungsoo fights back a grin.

“Probably, yeah.” Baekhyun isn’t amused though. Kyungsoo’s forehead wrinkles too as his smile drops. “The thing is. I’m kind of. Afraid of stairs.”

Kyungsoo snorts. 

Baekhyun expected to be laughed at, of course, because what a ridiculous fucking thing to be scared of. Stairs? Of course Kyungsoo wouldn’t believe him. He shakes his head in that cute way that makes his fringe flop over his eyes and says, “Right. Okay, let’s go. I wanna get started on dinner before Say Yes to the Dress.”

Baekhyun could laugh along, maybe make up another, more believable excuse to get him out of this situation. But this was Kyungsoo. He’d sniff out any lie, and at this point Baekhyun didn’t want to hide the truth from him. No matter how ridiculous, how stupid it was.

Kyungsoo’s smile recedes when he realises Baekhyun's mouth is set in a sulky pout, not a trace of amusement in his face.

Baekhyun sighs before turning to walk back to his car.

“Wait. Oh my god.” Kyungsoo puts a hand on his shoulder. He manhandles Baekhyun until they’re standing face to face, even though Baekhyun's eyes are trained on Kyungsoo’s shoes. “You’re serious?”

He nods.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, leaving Baekhyun to simmer in the silence. It’s quiet between them for a long time, and Baekhyun hates being left hanging like this. So he raises his head to try and at least get a read of what’s going on in Kyungsoo’s big ole head, but Kyungsoo is just… staring at him. Head tilted and lips pursed, Kyungsoo seems to just be studying Baekhyun.

Baekhyun heaves out a big breath, making his shoulders rise and slump, and that seems to snap him out of it.

“We’ve been dating for almost two years, how is it that I haven’t noticed your… phobia? How did it even happen? And how the hell have you functioned all this time without using a staircase?” He stops to take a breath, but goes on before Baekhyun could get a word in, “Actually, Baekhyun, how are you alive? I thought it was bad enough you don’t eat your veggies, and when you ignore your hourly phone alerts telling you to drink water too but... You’re afraid of stairs?”

Baekhyun swallows a big gulp of air before listing off, “Well, you see, I’ve mostly lived in single storey houses, I use elevators exclusively and escalators if I’m feeling brave, I pretend to have a family emergency if my friends suggest we go up to their room, I pretend I forgot my wallet,” he gestures between them, “when my boyfriend asks me to come upstairs and the elevator in his building isn’t working. Et cetera et cetera.”

“Unbelievable.”

“And as for the how of it all, long story short, I fell down a long flight of steps in high school and broke, like, so many bones.” Baekhyun shudders at the memory. “So many.”

“Ah. Is that how you got your little scar too?” The hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder moves to trace along his jaw. Kyungsoo's fingers then come back to his bicep, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry that happened, though.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun laughs. Of course Kyungsoo was being sweet and caring even now, taking him so seriously. Even when it’s Baekhyun’s own fault for being an idiot and trying to run down the stairs three steps at a time and causing the most absurd lifelong irrational fear.

“Let’s just go back to mine? Please?” Baekhyun tugs his boyfriend by his sweater sleeve. He pouts too, hoping to tug at Kyungsoo’s heart as well. “I can text Sehun on the way, I’ll tell him to fuck off so we have the place to ourselves.”

Kyungsoo seems to consider it for a moment. Baekhyun’s temporary relief is shattered though, when Kyungsoo shakes his head ‘no’.

“Come on, we’re already here. You can hold my hand as tight as you want and I’ll make sure you won’t fall. How does that sound?”

Baekhyun stomps his foot on the floor and huffs, much like a child throwing a tantrum. “I love holding your hand, but I don’t like that idea.”

“Okay, let’s try to think of something that’ll help you here.”

“ _ Soo _ ,” he whines, “I’ve lived the better part of the past decade avoiding stairs of any kind, I don’t think anyone can help me now. I’m  _ doomed _ . Destined to live out the rest of my life in single storey houses or the ground floor of apartment buildings. Destined to die if there was a fire and I couldn’t use the elevator. Destined to—“

“You’re so fucking dramatic.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Are you scared of porch steps too? How exactly does your fear of stairs work?”

“Shut up. I’m not afraid of porch steps.” Then after a moment, “I think.”

“Alright, how about this.” Kyungsoo cages him with both hands on his elbows. A mischievous smile flirts on his lips, the same one he gets when he opens the blinds too early in the morning when Baekhyun sleeps over. “What if, for every ten steps you take, I reward you with a kiss?”

Baekhyun considers it. On the one hand, Baekhyun does not want to go through with this. He’s made it this far in his life without needing to climb stairs to get anywhere. But on the other hand, kissing Kyungsoo is one of his favourite activities in the world, so…

“Make it every five steps and we have a deal. And you still have to hold my hand too.”

Kyungsoo beams, already looking proud of him.

“Great!” He says, and pulls him by the wrist. At the foot of the staircase, he lets go, only to loop his arm through Baekhyun’s and clinging on tight. “Now if you fall, I’ll fall too. Then we’ll both be a pair of idiots scared of stairs.”

Baekhyun melts at the smile sent his way. Too busy swooning over Kyungsoo’s pretty, heart-shaped lips, he doesn’t notice they’d already gone up a few steps. Not until Kyungsoo pulls his arm out slightly and plants a sweet little peck on Baekhyun’s lips.

"Wha—“

"Your reward," Kyungsoo beams. "You're doing so good. Come on, let's keep going."

Baekhyun lets himself get pulled by Kyungsoo in a daze, head reeling from the kiss. No matter how brief it was, any kiss from Kyungsoo is guaranteed to make his head spin. Even after almost two years.

They stop again on the landing, this time Kyungsoo dragging him by the arm to join their lips again. For much longer this time. Kyungsoo plays with the hairs on the back of his neck, always so gentle with him. Baekhyun sighs into the kiss and tries to tilt his head for a better angle, but Kyungsoo was already pulling back.

"Don't get carried away, we still have about six flights of stairs left."

"Why do you have to live so high up?" He grumbles. “The view is great and all but is it worth it?”

Baekhyun continues to mumble under his breath when he doesn’t get a reply. Kyungsoo, amused, loops his arm through his again before leading him to the steps. They make it all the way up to the fourth floor without a hitch, Baekhyun trying his hardest to prolong each of their kisses, and Kyungsoo clearly impatient to get home.

"Nooo," Baekhyun whines, chasing after his lips.

"Patience, love." Kyungsoo pushes his face away gently. “When we get home, we can do a lot more than just kissing.”

"I thought that was a given?"

"Well, at the snail’s pace we're going, I don’t know if we’ll even get to my apartment by tonight.”

“Fine. Let’s go then.” 

Baekhyun clings onto Kyungsoo's arm with both hands this time, and keeps his eyes shut tight. Kyungsoo doesn’t question it, guiding him from step to step with his deep, soothing voice. It’s a lot better for him this way, he reasons, when he doesn’t actually have to see the menacing stairs. 

Baekhyun loses count of the steps, and when they’ve reached the next landing, Kyungsoo tries to keep walking. He stops and tugs on Kyungsoo’s sleeve. "Hey, hey. Are you trying to cheat me out of my kisses? You owe me two." 

Kyungsoo smacks his lips quick and loud against Baekhyun’s. “Come on, come on. Just one more flight and we’re done.” 

“So impatient,” he huffs. He’s relieved though, that they managed to get this far and the end was in sight. He doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo’s direction before lifting his foot to climb the next step. But he should have waited. He should have. 

His foot hits the edges of the step and misses it completely, making him stumble and lurch forward. Kyungsoo catches him before he could hit the ground, wraps an arm tight around his waist and pulls him against his body. 

Baekhyun wants to cry. 

“I knew this would happen, I knew it!” 

"Baekhyun." The way he said his name was curt, ready to admonish him. "You had your eyes closed. Of course you were going to trip."

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “These stairs are cursed. And I am going to die here.”

“Oh my god. Baekhyun.” He groans and runs a hand down his face. “Okay, tell you what. If we can make it all the way up to my floor in the next five minutes, I will let you do that thing you wanted last time.”

That gets his attention. “What thing?”

“The—” Kyungsoo stops himself and flexes his fingers. Baekhyun suspects he was trying not to strangle him. “Don’t make me say it out loud, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Oh?  _ Oh _ .” Heat rises in his cheeks when he recalls their conversation from weeks ago. “Wait, I thought you didn’t like the thought of being p—“

“Baekhyun.” His voice is lower, deeper, and it does something to Baekhyun. Makes him quiet. Obedient. Like the flip of a switch, Kyungsoo's expression becomes soft again. A little tired, too. “There’s only ten steps left. Ten steps and then crazy monkey sex all night, if you want.”

Baekhyun smiles in spite of himself. “Honestly, I think I’d be too emotionally drained for, you know, that thing we discussed. But I want you to know I love you. A lot. And I appreciate how hard you’re trying for me right now even though I'm being stupid.”

"You're not being stupid, I promise." says Kyungsoo. He brushes Baekhyun's fringe back with his fingers a few times, drops a kiss on his forehead. "But they're just steps, nothing is going to happen to you. Whatever happened all those years ago, I'm sure there won't be a repeat of it. Just keep your eyes open this time. And I'll be here until you get used to climbing up and down the stairs by yourself, alright?"

"Like training wheels?"

Kyungsoo snorts at that. "Sure."

Baekhyun spins around and starts walking to the stairs with a newfound, unearned confidence. He retracts his foot as soon as it hits the step.

“Nope. No. Sorry. I just can’t do this.” Baekhyun backs up against the wall. “Give me maybe five minutes to an hour. Then I’ll be ready.” 

As Baekhyun stands by the wall, regretting the turn his life has taken, Kyungsoo paces in front of him. Baekhyun stares at the last remaining steps so intently for so long his vision starts to blur, until Kyungsoo stops his pacing to stand right in front of him with a strange look on his face. 

And then Kyungsoo starts to come even closer, starts getting up in his personal space. He puts both hands on the wall, caging him much like before, except this time Baekhyun is trapped with just the wall behind him, and there’s a darker look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Babe, what are you doing?” His voice comes out in a whisper, quieter than the pounding of his heartbeat. He knows where this is all leading up to, feels the tingle of anticipation right down to his toes.

Kyungsoo inches closer, until the tips of their noses touch. “We are going to counter your bad memories with some good ones.”

He kisses him then, but it’s much different than before, more fierce, hurried almost. And even with the build up, it takes Baekhyun completely by surprise, because he didn’t expect Kyungsoo to kiss him like  _ this _ . 

Kyungsoo angles his head and expertly moves his lips, drawing out little whimpering sounds from the back of Baekhyun’s throat. He pushes impossibly close, his body pressed right up against Baekhyun’s, he forgets what breathing is. Baekhyun grabs at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, the back of his neck, to ground himself to reality, to give him some bearing. 

They break apart just for a moment, Kyungsoo watching the rise and fall of Baekhyun’s chest. He moves his hands from the wall to Baekhyun’s hips, fingers hooking through the belt loops of his jeans and pulling him flush against his body again. Kyungsoo takes advantage of Baekhyun’s surprised gasp to lick into his mouth, and Baekhyun shudders as he tries to hold on to his last bit of sanity. 

Kyungsoo, with his teeth tugging on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, pulls away, little by little just before he lets go fully. His eyes never leave Baekhyun’s face as his fingers start their maddening dance along the front of his jeans, until they reach his zipper, and pulls down. 

Baekhyun draws in a quick breath. “Kyungsoo? Wait. Kyungsoo, oh my god.”

Kyungsoo cups his dick through his underwear and Baekhyun wants to scream. 

“It’s dark, no one’s gonna see us. But keep an eye out, okay? Stop me and pull me up when you see or hear someone. I really like my place, and I love you, but I’m not ready to get kicked out.” 

Baekhyun nods, not knowing whether to laugh or cry in this situation. He opts for pulling Kyungsoo back in for a dirty, open-mouthed kiss. Kyungsoo starts palming him, swallowing his groans and whispering softly that ‘we have to be quiet, baby.’ 

Kyungsoo frees his cock from the confines of his boxers and Baekhyun hums when the cool air hits him. 

“Look at you,” Kyungsoo says. “Practically glowing under all this attention. How pretty.” 

Baekhyun huffs out a weak laugh. “It’s because you’re so good to me. Always taking care of me.” He tries to go in for another kiss, to suck on Kyungsoo’s swollen lips, but Kyungsoo pulls back. Instead, he retracts his hand, spits into his palm and starts tugging on his dick until it’s hard, until Baekhyun’s breathing grows heavier and more unsteady. “Fuck, Kyungsoo.” 

“Only you would actually be afraid of stairs.” He starts casually, like this was just any other conversation. Like he wasn’t giving Baekhyun a handjob on the staircase outside his apartment. “Why couldn’t you have a normal-person phobia, like spiders, or height?”

“Do you have to talk about spiders with my dick in your hand?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkle and he shakes his head. And Baekhyun, once again, is struck with how much he loves Kyungsoo. How much he was doing to make sure Baekhyun was okay. Going this far so as to distract Baekhyun from his dumb fears. 

The most public they'd been was a quickie in an airport bathroom on their trip to Jeju, and that was mostly for Kyungsoo's benefit, a stress reliever after taking his finals. But at least they had the privacy of a stall then, nothing like being out in the open like now. 

He was always the more experimental, adventurous one in their relationship. The one making suggestions and introducing new things. Kyungsoo was more reserved, the one to stick to what he knew, the one to slowly adjust to whatever Baekhyun wanted to try, the one who drew the line. 

“Did you always want to try something like this?” Baekhyun breathes out, straining to speak through the haze of pleasure. He grasps Kyungsoo’s sweater a little hopelessly. “Did you always want to try—mm, doing stuff in public?” 

Kyungsoo stops the movement of his hand for a moment, fingers curled around the base. Baekhyun frowns and tries to jerk his hips forward, but Kyungsoo’s other hand has him pinned to the wall. 

“Maybe.” He replies. “The thought has crossed my mind before.” Kyungsoo crowds him again, pressing their bodies together so that Baekhyun can feel how hard he is against his thigh. “Doesn’t it excite you?” he continues, nosing along his jaw, “that we’re doing something we shouldn’t? That someone could easily walk in on us?” 

Baekhyun shudders at the words, at Kyungsoo leaving a whisper of kisses on his neck, at the thumb that’s drawing lazy circles on his exposed hip. His hand resumes it’s pulling, a slow screwdriver motion that drives Baekhyun crazy. 

“Yeah,” he chokes out. He wonders how he hasn’t exploded with all this sensory overdrive. “Yeah.” 

Kyungsoo pulls back to look at him, to take in the sight of him. He wonders how wrecked he must look with his eyes wild and his mouth parted. His answer is given to him when Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Remember what I said before?” Kyungsoo licks his lips, and that does nothing to help Baekhyun remember anything that has ever happened in his life. “If you see or hear someone, pull me up.” 

Kyungsoo sinks to his knees before Baekhyun can say anything. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Kyungsoo.” And he looks right up at Baekhyun before taking him into his mouth. 

It’s surprising, exhilarating, to see Kyungsoo on his knees for him, outside for anyone to walk in on them. Baekhyun is so turned on he’s dizzy.

Kyungsoo widens his mouth to take in as much of him as he can. Baekhyun knows he won’t last much longer, not like this, not if he keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo, on the way Kyungsoo bobs his head like it’s all he ever wants to do. Throwing his head back against the wall, he bites the back of his hand to stifle his moans. 

The sound of a door opening and shutting echoes across the hallway above them, where Kyungsoo’s apartment is, and Baekhyun snaps out of his haze momentarily to try and pull Kyungsoo up. His boyfriend pulls back with a resounding pop, much too loud, and holds his hand still. He mouths ‘quiet’ at Baekhyun, but makes no move to get up. 

They listen intently, Baekhyun trying to decipher any sounds through the blood rushing in his ears, trying to hear anything over his pounding heart. But there’s nothing. Not even faint footsteps. 

A door opens and shuts again and Baekhyun figures whoever it was must have gone back inside. He heaves against the wall in relief. “ _ Fuck. _ ” 

Kyungsoo just laughs, harder when Baekhyun frowns down at him. 

“That was scary. What the  _ fuck _ , Kyungsoo.” He whispers. “And what happened to stopping if we heard something?” 

“Changed my mind. Wanted you to finish.” Kyungsoo says, voice rough. He starts to suck on the tip of his cock again, like there had been no interruption at all. 

Baekhyun’s head reels. The residual jolts of fear, at almost getting caught, at almost getting into trouble, mixes with the pleasure in the most delicious way. His toes curl, and when he feels his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, he knows he’s not going to last. He tugs on Kyungsoo’s hair just in time to let him know.

Kyungsoo takes the hint, looking up at him as he comes down his throat.

“What the fuck.” Baekhyun breathes, heart finally slowing down. Baekhyun doesn’t think he can move, and if the wall wasn’t supporting his back, he thinks he would probably collapse. 

Kyungsoo is kind enough to tuck him back into his jeans, patting his thighs twice. 

“I think you might need to carry me back to the apartment.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo actually sounds offended. “I did all the work and now you expect me to carry you too?” 

Baekhyun pinches his cheek, something he does whenever Kyungsoo gets mildly annoyed. And after almost two years together, Kyungsoo doesn’t bother swatting his hand away anymore. “No, but really, I need a moment. I think you sucked the soul out of me.” 

“We still have ten steps left, think you can handle that?” 

“I feel like I could do anything, to be honest.” 

But when he gets to it, he still needs Kyungsoo to hold his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for the prompt alessia i hope this was okay !!!!! thank u for reading ♡
> 
> \+ [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/chenkoritas)


End file.
